Killing Loneliness and Replacing Happiness
by kyotoprincess
Summary: It was that time of the school year where the girls of Cross Academy were acting more louder. Zero knew that fate was such a cruel person. Little did he know, fate wasn’t cruel at all. Zero will soon find out when he regains happiness yet again but by who
1. A Beginning?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor the characters. I simply manipulate them. All rights go to Hino Matsuri!!**

**Author Notes:** Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating much on my two-three stories. I am having a somewhat writer's block due to this story that apparently won't like me think of anything else. I blame Kaname and Zero *gets a shoe thrown at her*. See! I now totally blame them *pout*. Anyways, this story isn't suppose to be yaoi related but if you want to think of it as that, then by all means. And just in case, I'll put a warning for all. I hope you like it!

**Warning! Implied KanameXZero (ZeroXKaname?) Soft shounen ai, nothing hardcore or.... rated X.**

* * *

Though it was not yet winter nor autumn, the frosty winds blew. Most girls would not go outside in the chilly wind, but most girls would drop dead if they didn't see their favorite vampire every day. Kiryu Zero stood there on his guard. Everyone knew he detested the girls here. But some had the guts to like him even for a tiny bit then return back with full hatred, anger or pure jealously of Cross Yuki. Sometimes he wondered what it was like to be one of the vampire in the night class. To bring girls by their knees. But then again, what kind of person would Zero be if he only thought about girls. He had his priorities and the first priority was finding Ichiru and/or killing Shizuka. And besides, anybody can say that Zero wasn't like the rest.

Night came down fast. The dark clouds had already covered the sunset. An ominous aura also arose. Zero was on alert. And it also seems that Yuki was also beginning to feel the aura surround the school. Zero looked down and saw the forest move with the wind an stashed in it, a human figure. He jumped down and landed on the ground without a sound to be heard, similar to a cat. The figure stood there, not moving.

"You. Step away from the shadows." Zero commanded

"Are you going to kill me?" it replied.

Zero hesitated. No student in the building would say that. After all, it is a school, not jail brig. The figure started to move forward, stepping away from the forest's shadows. An old woman appear with a dark cloak wrapped around her. This woman didn't seem ordinary. It was kind of obvious when you look into her power-driven eyes. Zero stepped back. If it was a vampire, he would know because all vampires had a aura surrounding them but if it was a vampire hunter, it would have come and killed him already. The woman wasn't a vampire nor a vampire hunter. She came at Zero with full force and intent of killing him. Zero wasn't about to let a old hag like her kill him. He'd much rather die at the hands of his most bitter rival, Kuran Kaname.

Yuki jumped down from the balcony, afraid of Zero being hurt. Zero saw her moving closer and jumped back, pushing her away.

"Stay away, Yuki!" Zero commanded.

"But Zero, I--"

The old hag went after Zero and almost slit Yuki's cheek with her razor sharp nails, which more and more seemed like claws. The old woman jumped back in the safety of the forest. She took out a bottle of a green substance. Automatically, Zero pushed Yuki harder against the brick walls and went after the old hag. Zero knew that whatever was inside the bottle, couldn't be good. Especially if the old hag took it out during the midst of their fight. The old hag took out an old wooden cane and smacked Zero across his face. Though it didn't do anything but leave a small mark on his face, he continued to try and get the bottle away from the old woman. She chuckled and threw the bottle on the ground.

BOOM!

"Zero!"

"Yuki!"

The bottle exploded, leaving a mist of green smoke. Zero covered his mouth, thinking it was poison. He looked around but did not see anything, only green smoke. His heart pounded and immediately fell on the floor, coughing and chocking out of nowhere.


	2. Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. as usual. All rights go to Hino Matsuri. I just manipulate the characters to my entertainment.**

**Author Notes: **Wow! I didn't know a lot of people liked my stories. Well I'm glad and I really should make something from all my currents fans and future fans too! Anywyas I hope you like it and I hope you'll like the ending too... well not really the ending, more like the ending for this chapter for now.

Edit?* I forgot that Seiren had an unusal color of hair but she doesn't count, alright... Okay! Now back to the story ^_^

* * *

The smoke cleared away after a couple of minutes. It seemed that no one in the day class nor night class noticed the explosion. Yuki looked around, searching for Zero. She was **very** surprised that Zero had left her like that since almost everyone knew that Zero had feelings for the young girl. Yuki looked around one more time then stopped, scratching her head in confusion.

"Maybe he went back!" Yuki thought loudly.

She smiled and shrugged and went back to her job, or so. Yuki left the area, walking back into the school. But little did she know, she was not alone in that area. The bushes rustled and shook. Something came out and stood there. The object looked from side to side then continued to walk toward the Night Dorms. Whatever it was, it wanted trouble or _have the Night Class found trouble themselves?_

The moon came out from the dark clouds. The moonlight reflected off the figure's eyes, shining it most beautifully. The figure finally got in front of the metal gate. It started to walk, passing the old guard there in his purple cloak. Then the figure started to knock on the door, apparently not too loud for the people in the room to hear. It opened the door but made no sound of it. In the room, Ruka, Kain and Ichijou were fighting with Senri and Rima about who had the most unusual hair color.

"I have to say, its Zero's hair!" Ruka screamed.

"But that girl Maria has blue hair, not _normal_ gray hair like Zero's" Rima insisted.

"You know, that **does **make sense," Kain and Ichijou agreed.

The figure walked right pass them. And apparently they haven't notice the threat to their lives walk right pass them. The figure walked right upstairs, still unnoticed by the supposedly power group of vampires. The figure saw the door in which the alleged Kuran Kaname studied in. Inside the room, Kaname was talking, or rather harshly discussing, with Aidou about his behavior last night at the small vampire gathering.

"See that it doesn't happen again, Aidou." Kaname commanded

"Yes Dorm-leader Kaname-sama," Aidou replied, sadly

"And as for punishment--"

The door creaked slightly as the figure opened the door, only letting it's eyes be visible. Aidou turned around. As the moon shone, it reflected the figure's eyes, making them look a bloody red, so red, it looked like a monster's eyes. Aidou stared out of fear.

"Gahh!" Aidou screamed loudly.

Everyone who was downstairs came rushing upstairs to where Aidou screamed so loudly, it could break glass, but luckily it didn't. The figure jumped back, frightened, and landed on it's bottom. The figure raised its arms in defense and trembled, very startled at the sudden scream. Ichijou arrived first but it was Kain that was the one most worried. He went over to his delinquent of a cousin, apparently backed up on the wall.

"What's the matter, Hanabusa?" Kain asked.

While Kain was tending to the second powerful vampire, Ichijou saw the figure. The individual was crawled up against the stair poles, trembling. It seemed that no one, not even the illustrious Kuran Kaname noticed the character in the corner. Ichijou came closer and held out a hand for the sobbing creature.

"Are you okay?" Ichijou whispered politely.

The character looked up. Ichijou smiled kindly. After all, it was a small young boy. The boy looked up and his eyes lit up. It was not because of Ichijou that he became suddenly happy but in fact, he was looking at someone else. The young boy ran toward the all mighty that was standing in the doorway. The boy held Kaname's leg and hid behind him still frightened by Aidou. Ichijou saw him run up to the Kuran. Kaname looked down, surprised at the sudden touch on his leg. And it seemed that everyone was too.

"Daddy."


	3. What the?

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights go to Hino Matsuri. I just manipulate the characters!**

**Author Notes**: Oh my gosh!** Many thanks go to the reviews I've been getting for this story. I love you all, no homosexual intended!** Anyways, I know that most people probably figured out who the little boy is, if you haven't then hurry up and right, just kidding! Oh and for the person who wanted to keep reading to see what the story plot, you know who you are, I think I'm going to make the ending very sad so watch out but its also a pretty happy ending too. I don't know, we'll see!

* * *

It seemed that time stopped for a moment as everyone around Kaname was shocked to hear the word 'daddy' come out of the little boy. And the fact that he was hugging Kaname. But the question was if that was really Kaname's child. Ruka looked at the boy, as a matter of a fact peeved at the boy. For if it is really Kaname's child, then she wondered who the wife was and what terrible tragedy was about to happen to her.

"Is that really yours?" Kain asked, questioning it.

The little boy looked up to Kaname. Kaname looked down to him. If he said no, he would be making another child sad but if he said yes, then he would be lying. He sighed and looked to his fellow vampire students.

"Yes, it is." He finally said.

But his eyes differ from what he spoke. Everyone looked at him and since they couldn't look away, they saw that he was lying. Ruka relaxed, but another question arose, who really owns the child? Kaname picked him up and the child stared at him. Then his eyes widen and started to laugh, or giggle.

"Daddy!" The child smiled.

Kaname looked at him. In fact, the pure-blood felt like smiling. It seems that Kaname had fallen for the child's smile. Even if it wasn't his child. Kaname put him down. Kaname looked at the child carefully. Whoever owned him, the father must have bought clothes a little too big for him. He continue to look at the child as Ruka came near to try and hold him. His clothing… they look kind of like the school uniform, Kaname thought deeply. The Kuran looked at his appearance, not based no clothing, and found that he had the same silver hair and lilac eyes as… Zero!

Ichijou came from behind and knelt to eye's view with the unnamed child.

"And what is your name, little boy?" Ichijou asked nicely.

"My name," The child smiled, "is Zero."

For a moment time seemed to stop for everyone surround…. Little Zero. Their worst enemy, a vampire that just happened to be a vampire hunter, Zero was calling Kuran Kaname, a powerful pure-blood, daddy. Kaname looked at him, not surprised since he figured it out before they all realized that it was actually Zero. He seemed… happier then he was when he was still a bastard. But at any rate, he needed to find out why Zero was reverted back to his younger childhood.

Zero looked passed Ichijou and saw Senri and Rima. He smiled and ran toward the two seemingly-couple vampire. Rima looked down when Zero stood in front of Senri, holding his hands out. Rima seemed surprised

"Uncle Shiki!" Zero shouted.

But it seemed that Senri was even more surprised when he was called uncle.

"Senri. Rima. Take Zero and change his clothes. They're too big for him," Kaname ordered.

Senri nodded as did Rima. Rima held her arms out, unknowing what to do. Zero ran toward her and gave her a big hug. Rima stared, for a moment, at the backside of Zero's head. Kaname gazed at Rima and Zero hugging. It was such a sad moment. To see Zero! Zero for god's sake, Zero, be as happy as though nothing went wrong. Everyone knew that much which made it worst. Zero released Rima and smiled.

"Aunty Rima!" He squealed.

Rima looked at him, unable to stop herself from smiling. How carefree, how kind, thought Rima. It was sad after all, especially after his tragic part of his story. Zero looked at Senri. He held out his arms, smiling. Senri wasn't the one to give hugs, even to young children like Zero. But he had no choice so instead of hugging him, Senri had picked him up and placed him on top of his broad shoulders. It seemed that Zero was confused. Then he spread his arms.

"I'm an airplane!" Zero yelled.

Yes, it was such a sad moment … but it was also such a wrong moment. Ichijou looked at Zero and thought carefully.

"Zero? Who is your mother?"


	4. Kowai

**Author Notes:** Hi everyone! Well, I don't have anything to say... oh wait! Okay the title, Kowai, means scary/scared in Japanese. I choose this word because the ending of the chapter. Well, I got nothing. Now, I hope you like it!

Reviews are apperciated

* * *

It was the wrong question to ask. It was a very wrong question. Zero stopped. He looked down. Ichijou felt a glare coming from both Senri and Rima. Kaname also felt the need to glare at Ichijou but he knew that his pure-blood power would take over him and end up hurting one of his so called friends.

"I don't know my mommy…" Zero quietly replied, "But Ichijou can be mommy!"

Ichijou looked at the boy. It was a very awkward moment but he smiled.

"Alright, now go with Uncle Shiki, alright?" Ichijou smiled.

"Uh-huh!" Zero laughed

Senri and Rima went into Senri's room to find clothes that would actually fit, though it was impossible, they still tried. The small Zero was put down on the edge of the bed while Senri and Rima searched Senri's closet. The young boy looked outside at the moon. It shone across the darken skies as if it was the sun setting across the horizon of the deep blue ocean, glistening so beautifully.

Zero watch silently, unknowing that Rima and Senri were also watching him watch the moon. The young boy tilted his head, intently gazing at the moon with bright full lavender eyes.

"What's the moon made of?" Zero asked himself.

Zero continued to watch the moon, though the question he asked out loud was for himself only. Rima continued to find small clothing for Zero. Senri went over to the boy, bent down to his level and ruffled his hair. Zero looked up with bright eyes. For the moment, Senri watched those questioning lavender eyes. It was like a small movie being shown within seconds. He turned his head and faced the window.

"I don't know, maybe stars all combined together," Senri answered.

"Here." Rima said.

In her hands were a smaller version of the Day Class uniform. But it was still a little to big for the used-to-be big boy. Zero looked at the cuffs of the uniform, intrigued by the colors, designs and how it was just plain big on him. Senri looked at Zero, obviously trying to get pass his mind about the uniform. He turned to face Rima.

"Can you shorten it?" Senri asked.

"I can try,"

Rima took scissors off the corner of the table. The orange-haired girl told the small boy to hold out his arms. Zero did as he was told and held still. Cutting and measuring, the orange-haired girl cut bits and pieces of the large uniform. She took a needle and some string and sewn the cuts up. Within a couple minutes due to her vampiric speed, she had made finish. She stood up and back away, taking the picture in.

Zero stood there, unknowing. As he stood there, it looked like a mini version of Zero. The young girl could help but smile. The Zero that everyone knew and hated never had eyes of kindness and innocence, always eyes of pure hatred. But now, the mini version of Zero had something in his atmosphere that almost made everyone that this was Kiryu Zero.

The duo came out with Zero on top of Senri's shoulders. It seemed that everyone was downing stairs, talking about Zero's… new change. Kain looked up and saw the trio coming down the incredibly long stairs. Zero saw everyone downstairs and looked away. He felt nervous with a lot of people, especially in one room.

"Zero, are you alright?" Rima looked up.

Zero looked down at her, "Uh-huh…"

Senri took Zero off his head and put him down on the ground. Zero looked at the unknown and slightly known faces. Within a minute, he hid behind his uncle, terribly scared and nervous. Kaname stood up and walked toward the boy. Though he shouldn't care, he felt slightly attracted to the young boy. Zero popped his pretty little head and saw Kaname coming. The pure-blood knelt to match the young boy's level.

"Are you okay, Zero?"

Zero shook his head, "everyone has that dark aura. It's scary… scary,"


	5. Shame on you, Yagari!

**Author Notes: **Ummm... okay when you read this chapter, it talks about the chairman and his... unique personality. Well you won't believe what Zero calls him! Its hilarious, especially since he is kiddifed in the story. Okay, I hope you'll enjoy his chapter! Oh wait I'm almost done, I just forgot to mention something. The ending is so cute ^_^

* * *

The pure-blood pitied the poor boy. Though he is a young boy, the brunette had forgotten that he was also a vampire hunter as well. Yet it seemed that Zero kept on looking at the rest of the Night Class. The young boy clutched tighter.

"I'm scared Daddy but… Daddy vampire too…"

Amazingly, the pure-blood felt sadden when Zero said that. He never expected Zero to say such things. Well, the older Zero would have said it and Kaname would care, as usual but… He sadly smiled at the young boy and held a hand out.

"Yes, I'm a vampire but… I won't hurt you, Zero," Kaname replied.

The young boy hesitated. He looked scared but he took the hand of the pure-blood anyway. Kaname pulled Zero closer to him and stood up. He patted the boy's short, silver hair. The boy looked up and smiled, laughing if not. Kaname smiled back. _His aura is so different_, thought the pure-blood, _so pure_. Aidou automatically stood up. He held a finger in the air and grinned at something.

"How about we bring Zero to the chairman?" Aidou suggested.

There was an awkward silence among the vampires. It was such a bad idea yet it made sense at the most. The pure-blood knew all too well about the chairman's… unique personality. Judging just by that, the chairman would probably think that pure-blood had already touched the… his daughter. As if someone like Kaname would do such thing. The boy looked up at the pure-blood.

"Chairman? Aidou mean Grandpa Cross right? But Grandpa Cross make love to daddy, what about Zero?" Zero asked innocently.

Everyone stood there shocked at what came out of Zero's mouth. They were glad that the boy knew of the chairman but make love to the pure-blood? Ruka seemed to be the one that was most worried. The pure-blood looked down at the boy, a little shamed about he learned such things. Ruka came over and knelt down to the boy. She nervously smiled.

"Zero, where did you learn that?" Ruka asked

"Yagari-sensei. Yagari-sensei said Grandpa Cross likey boys. Said Grandpa Cross is … umm.. A po-de-fm-ile?"

"A pedophile, right?" Aidou corrected him.

"Aidou!" Ruka screamed,

Yes, it seemed that everyone was terribly shocked at the young boy. But the pure-blood would rather have him say it and not know the meaning than say it and actually know what it means. Though mine him, it was still bad. The pure-blood bent down. The boy looked up, scared again but this time it wasn't because of the multiple vampires in the room. He ruffled the young lad's hair, causing a sad expression on the boy's innocent face.

"Zero, I want you to stop saying those words alright? Can you do that for me?" Kaname asked.

Zero nodded, "Zero do anything for daddy!"


	6. Uhoh!

**Author Notes**: Alright then, I have had many reviews telling me to make it longer. I **can not promise** that I will make it longer because whenever I'm on, my mom goes on then she just closes the story without caring to save it. I will **try**, not promise, **but try** to make my chapters longer

But the reason why I don't make then any longer is because its my way of knowing that you people out there actually like it and want more, not review and say you like it but when the next chapter comes out, nobody reviews it. I am very glad tha many like it and I will continue updating as soon as possible but I can not promise something I can't do.

**Reviews are always apperciated.**

* * *

Instead of the entire night dorm walking out in the middle of night, the pure-blood had decided it would only be Kain, Aidou, Ruka, Rima, Senri, Ichijou and the pure-blood himself to walk out of the dorm. The young boy held onto the pure-blood's hand, not wanting to let go, as he stared at the moon. Outside, the wind blow softly, singing to the world. Though it was chilly, the young boy did not feel the coldness that would normally have crept up his spine and sent shivers down it.

The moon, this night, was full and bright. But as the boy gazed at the beauty that is the moon, he felt like crying. He stopped and let his hand slip away from his 'father'. The group behind the pure-blood stop and looked at the boy. Zero reached out as though he could reach and touch the moon itself. He stopped and looked into his palm, as though he saw something.

Everyone surrounding him felt such a pure but sad aura around him. The pure-blood stared at him, for a moment, feeling sad. He had always knew of the vampire-hunter's past and his troubles in and during life but to have such a sad aura, visible if possible, was truly saddening. The young boy stood his ground, unable to move as he stared into the palm of his hand.

"Daddy, what the moon made of? Uncle Shiki said it made of stars," Zero asked.

The boy stood there. He clutched his hand as though something was going to fly away. Then his hand slipped back to his side. The pure-blood walked up to the young lad. He put a hand on top of the boy's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Zero?"

The boy nodded but he didn't look up. The pure-blood felt such lament for the boy. _How is this the vampire-hunter that I've come to know and hate_, thought the pure-blood. But in any case, they continued their way to the chairman's office. As they walked their quiet walk, Zero said nothing and remained quiet. The pure-blood stopped mid-way from the dorm to the chairman's office. He picked up the sulking boy and placed him on top of his shoulders, one leg on each side of his head. The boy looked down, surprised at the sudden lift. Kaname stood up and continued to walk.

"I promise to tell you what the moon is made of… if you promise to always be happy," Kaname asked.

Zero looked down, feeling so happy for the moment. Everyone that the pure-blood choose to come smiled, even Seiren. Most people knew Kaname and that he wouldn't be the one that would make promises like such.

"I promise!" Zero yelled but soon quieted down, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" replied the pure-blood.

"I love you, daddy…" Zero said as he kissed the top of his father's head.

The pure-blood's mind had stopped dead. He whispered a 'you too' but felt so heart-broken. In reality, the pure-blood wasn't Zero's actual father and in reality, the vampire hunter wouldn't be caught dead to say such things to the pure-blood himself. That was the cruelty of reality, the fact that everything has to be real. But that was also the cruelty of dreams as well, the fact that dreams will never come true.

They finally arrived at the chairman's office. Kaname first went in, then the rest followed. Chairman was found doing a few paperwork here and there. But when he looked up, shock, distress and surprisingly happiness covered his face. The chairman stood up, clattering most of his paperwork down on the ground. He pointed at the pure-blood then the child. He ran up to the two.

"Kaname-kun! Is that your child?" the chairman gasped.

"Yes"

And again, he had to make the face that it wasn't his at all. The chairman crossed his arms and pushed his glasses up. He tapped his foot. No one, not even the pure-blood, knew what he was thinking, or if they want to know. The chairman quickly, for a retired vampire-hunter, grabbed the child off of the pure-blood's shoulder. He held Zero in the air, smiling like a little girl. The boy felt awkward as the chairman held him.

"What's his name, Kaname-kun?"

The young boy looked at the chairman, getting more frighten. Automatically, he flipped the chairman over his desk, ran and hid behind the pure-blood. The desk, again, broke in half. The chairman quickly recovered from the flip and started to cry about his desk being broken in half… again. He turned to face the frighten boy behind the pure-blood.

"What did you do that?" The chairman wept.

Zero pointed at the chairman, "See daddy! Grandpa Cross pedophile!" Then Zero looked up at his father, "I'm sorry daddy, I said again…"

The chairman began crying rivers now as the students watched with annoyance.

"W-Who told you that?" the chairman wept… again.

The door behind the night students opened. A man walked up with an eye patch covering his right eye. He looked like a pirate. There was a gun strapped on his back. He looked up and saw the night students, the boy, and a crying chairman. He annoyingly sighed. The child looked at him. _Yagari-sensei_, though the boy.


	7. An Illusion

Gomen, Gomen! Sorry, sorry! I had a tough life right now but after a message, I've decided to update my stories. Though not all of them, just _Forbidden Paramour_ and _Killing Loneliness And Replacing Happiness. _Mind you, this does **not** mean I'm going to update my stories regularly every day. I'll make sure to update them but I can't promise. So please don't bug me with this. If you do, I will delete the message and might even make you suffer by not updating my stories at all and just deleting my account. If you thin I won't do it, try me!

Disclaimer: I do not own this.. yada yada yada.. characters belongs to Hino Matsuri.. yada yada yada... I only manipulate the characters.

* * *

Zero stared blankly at his teacher. He was taught never to lie and automatically, he raised his finger and pointed at his teacher.

"Yagari-sensei said grandpa _loves_ kids"

Many glares came from the back of the room, the chairman, and out very own pure-blood. As such, there was a teardrop behind the sensei's head. Perhaps, he should stop telling Zero things, no? The chairman rushed to supposedly punch the sensei but apparently missed and fell straight on his face.

"Owwie!" yelp the chairman.

The night class, of course excluding Kaname, were pretty much "expressing" their angry toward the hunter. The hunter, on the verge to calm the group, tried to talk back but his tries were replaced by more angered yells. Zero, in the background, started to cough a little. With super hearing, the vampires immediately stopped and turned to face the boy. Kaname, the apparently very first person to notice, was right by his side in a matter of seconds.

"Zero, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Zero struggled to shake his head no but he was still coughing. Until a laugh roar of laughter came from the young boy's lungs. Shocked, everyone backed away from the boy, already on his knees laughing. Though this was a very rare and awkward moment, Kaname saw it as a rather blissful peace. No one has ever saw Zero laugh before and there was was, on his knees laughing his head off. It was sort of a sad moment as well. _It's like I'm looking at the complete opposite of the Zero I know,_thought the somewhat happy pureblood. Zero stopped laughing to catch a breather. But it seemed the whole time, he was wiping tears away form his eyes.

"I'm sorry, grandpa. I'm sorry sensei, its just that---"

He started to giggle. For that moment, Kaname saw a softer side of the dark knight that he so ever knew. It surprised him and sadden him some more. Zero stopped laughing and grinned and ran to his sensei and grandfather. His grin got bigger.

"I will always love you. You know that right? I was just playing around!"

He hugged both men by their legs and smiled. Both men took it lightly and said tot eh boy, it was okay but the pureblood, on the other, saw this as unbearable. Not only is this young boy has been brainwashed thinking that the pureblood himself is his father but all these smiles and laugh were nothing like the Zero he knew. _Is this a punishment? Did I do something wrong? _Thought the pureblood.

Kaname hadn't noticed the weird stares he got from eveyrone in the room until a small force pushed him. Kaname shook out of his thoughts and saw that Zero was staring at him with big eyes filled with worry. _Please don't look at me like that, Zero_.

"Daddy, are you okay? Did I make you mad?"

Kaname chuckled and ruffled his hair to assure him that he didn't do anything... it was just _all_ wrong.

* * *

Oh~ I know this is short but it was the best I can do. I can't promise I will make the next chapter long but this is better than nothing!!


	8. Nostagilc Nostalgia

Oh! I'm sorry for not updating this! Please don't rape me/molest me/eat me/anything that involves me being hurt in a way! And to think, I spent my weird writer's block trying to write this and it comes up short :( **Oh the madness!** I promise/will try to make teh next chapter longer, cuter, and more KanameXZero...related? ;) Oh and if you read this and re-read it again (thanks so much), I accidently put in smut because I was thinking of older Zero and Kaname D: Forgive me.

In any case, I hope you like it! I OWN NOTHING-

* * *

It's been practically a month since Zero's dramatic change. Both sensei were shocked to find out that Zero's been transformed by a mythological figure from a local legend. It is said that when a cloaked figure approached a dark mortal, the mortal itself will then be transformed into his or her younger self and must find happiness before the Autumnal Equinox. If it cannot find the happiness it seeks, then he or she will remain like so forever. It seemed that the cloaked figure that Zero had met earlier was that very same being.

As _temporary_ father, Kaname decided that it would be best for everyone if he stayed with the chairman for a while. Zero protested against this decision, partly because the chairman started to freak him out a little but mainly because he never got to spend time with his _beloved father_. Kaname stifled a chuckle.

"Can you do that, Zero?" Kaname asked, "For father?"

If he didn't appear calm, the pureblood probably would've chocked on the word 'father'. Though mentally, he did. That word,_ 'father'_, meant that Zero would have to get close to him. That was something that would mean **the world** to the pureblood… but at the same time, would kill pureblood emotionally once Zero changed back. It was like **everything** and _nothing_ at the same time. Zero stared deep into the pureblood's eyes. His brows furrowed, his facial expression completely changed then he seemed like he was relaxed, _in a way._

"Alright…" He answered hesitatingly. "But, I get to spend time with you, right father?"

A small smile graced his features. "Yes, of course."

Zero smiled, his eyes gleaming with joy and excitement. He reached out and gave his _'father'_ a small hug. Kaname just stared, surprised by the movement. Yet, he found his arms wrapped around the boyish figure, accepting the hug. But his heart yearned for **much** more. Maybe, the_ truth_ of the small boy. He ran towards the Chairman, a change in his attitude. _Maybe_, thought the pureblood, _maybe I will come to hate him more_. It was worth a shot and no hearts would be hurt. _No, not_ one.

It was already morning as the sun rose slowly from the horizon. Zero had fallen asleep on the couch, reading many books for a child his age. Before Yuki had left, she was able to put a blanket on top of the sleeping figure, a small smile appearing. The Chairman said that he would take care of Zero's absence and would be there to help keep the girls in line. As for Yagari, he would resume his normality, ignoring Zero's absence.

By the time it was 12 o'clock, Zero had woken up, staring at giant non-blinking eyes. He jerked back, yet no noise escaped from his lips. The Chairman backed away, smiling.

"Ne Zero~ Are you _hungry_?"

"Hmm ah." He looked down at his grumbling tummy and placed a hand on it.

The Chairman smiled again, seeing the cute expression of the boy's face._ So cute and innocent_, thought the older male. He was surprised that this was even **Zero**. The Zero that he practically **raised** was often a quiet and lonely boy but this one was almost the complete opposite. He guided the boy to the table where an enormous amount of food was prepared as lunch.

"**Amazing!** This is all for me?" His eyes grew wide in his head.

"Yep! You can eat all of it!" The Chairman enjoyed seeing the boy's facial expressions.

Zero sat down, taking medium-small bites as the chairman joined him. It was rather a quiet lunch. He watched the boy devour a quarter of the food on the table. His lavender eyes were brimmed with excitement and joy. As he chomped and eat everything, he would always be found smiling. The chairman only looked, both surprised and a bit sadly.

Even though it was the_ Zero_ that everyone knows, he couldn't help but to notice the innocent and_ light_ atmosphere that he gave off. It was such a _nostalgic moment_. It was then, he realized that Zero had caught him staring and immediately stopped eating, his eyes laced with concern.

"I-I'm sorry," He looked down.

Kaien abruptly stood up. "No! Go ahead and eat, Zero!"

Zero looked up, a bit shocked at the unnecessary amount of yelling. But happily continued eating, ignoring the man. The Chairman looked at him again before satisfied with himself for having to 'force' the boy to eat. The Chairman though, _this was enough_. This was enough for everyone.


	9. Goodnight

**DAMMIT!** I can't believe how short is it! Gasp! I hate myself for that! Oh, excuse my language. Anyway, last chapter, I accidently wrote 'smut'. TRUST ME, I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE IF I MAKE KANAME A _PEDO!_ Just _kill me_ now if I do. I hope you like it though. I'm getting to write the next chapter! **So watch out!** Haha I'm on a roll with this ;DD

* * *

Zero sat on the couch, unable to stop himself from fidgeting. After lunch, his '_grandfather'_ insisted in staying in the room until everyone was out of the school. Zero was not the type to sit and wait oh-so patiently. He promised him that he could go and see his father and apparently, that promise was **not** going to be recognized any time _soon_. A sigh came from his lips as he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Cross was talking to his sensei in the other room. Quite _quietly_ for Zero's taste. He never enjoyed random silences and awkward quiets. Stretching his legs, he jumped off the couch and tiptoed to the room, slightly opening the door.

"Why can't we let him?"

"Because, I don't trust them. They're vampires, **you** should know better."

"But Zero-kun wants to see them! Have a_ heart_, Yagari!"

His arms went flying in the air as comical tears streaked his face. Cross whimpered as he explained his '_reasons_' of why Zero should go to the Night Dorm. All of which, none of them made sense. Then again, Cross was the type of person who made absolutely no sense…_at all_.

Zero pushed the door wide open. The two's constant bickering stopped abruptly, staring at the small boy in front of the door. His head was down and he seemed lifeless. Cross turned his body fully toward the boy then bending to his knees.

"Hey, come here Zero," His voice was soft as he spoke.

Slowly, Zero made his way toward the man. His footsteps silent with no words being spoken. Zero looked up halfway toward the Chairman and looked at both the man and his sensei. His lavender eyes were dark and empty.

"No, its okay. No, Yagari-sensei is right, they're…_just vampires_. That's why, its okay,"

Zero forced himself to smile, to restore the seemingly happy atmosphere. He didn't like being a burden to anyone, to **no one**. Yagari stared at him. He saw that smile as pieces of a mirror cracked; sharp yet _broken_. He saw the young boy turn around, wanting to go back that same, lone room. His heart ached; in the same sense when he saw his precious student being turned into a vampire. In the same sense when his right eye was taken from _him,_ for his precious student.

"Huh?"

Zero lifted his hands to feel a rather smooth fabric wrapped around his shoulders. He looked behind him and found a small head. The cloak itself was a dark black. He turned around at looked at his sensei, who was at eye level with him. He ruffled the boy's light gray hair, allowing that smile to slip between his lips.

"Don't get caught, alright?" He meant well. _Really, he did._

Zero looked up. These lavender eyes, once dark and empty, were being re-filled with some type of hope and relief. A big smile replaced that thin line as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Yagari was surprised but what surprised him more was when he slightly wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Thank Yagari-sensei! Thank you!" He seemed so happy; so full of life.

Taking the black cloak, he rushed out of the room and outside. Being a small boy, he as able to blend in the forest's casting shadows from the sun. He hid behind tress as he carefully ran towards the Night Dorm without having anyone seeing him. His tiny heart was beating with joy. His face might as well be frozen with a smile.

The breeze blew softly, rustling the bushes and leaves high above. Some broke off and glided down, landing unnoticeably on the ground. Everything was so peaceful and calm.

Zero finally made it to the dorm, walking past the old man that supposedly 'guarded' the dorm. His cloak dragged against the dirt ground yet no sound was being made. It was as if a ghost had approached the dorm. He softly pushed the door open, surprised that it just opened automatically. Walking so casually in, he closed the door with a soft 'thump'.

He noticed the covered windows with little to no light showing. The entire room looked unnaturally depressing and lonely. Zero's chipper mood was slowly dimming down. His wide smile dropping bit by bit as he stared. There was no one around yet it looked so…_empty_. Maybe _too_ empty.

Walking upstairs, he opened door by door, searching for his father. Every door that he opened either lead him to a room that was occupied by a sleeping vampire or just another empty room full of boxes and shelves of dusty books. Zero never thought it'd be this difficult to find his father around.

The last door that he saw was a brown, elegant door. He slowly turned the knob and was happy to find Kaname sleeping so peacefully in his bed. A pillow was randomly tossed in one direction while the other was being hugged by his father. His blanket had somewhat neatly covered his slender body.

Zero smiled at his father as he walked in as quietly as he could. He stood, hovering over the pureblood. Zero was simply staring at the figure. He was surprised that he didn't sense his presence yet. Reaching up, he wanted to gently wake him up, telling him that he was here. Yet, the hand froze in mid-air. Zero **loved** his father so much. So he decided that he would let him sleep; a warm smile gracing his childish looks.

He bent down and gave a small kiss on the cheek of the pureblood. Kaname mumbled a bit before sighing back into his deep slumber. Zero only smiled at him as he walked out of his room.

_Goodnight, father…_


	10. Alice In Wonderland

Aww! I think this chapter is the cutest! I swear, I have a feeling that you guys will like it! Oh thanks for every single review (short or long though preferably long) that I've gotten! Thanks my many Kan&Zero fans! Happy wishes out there!

* * *

Kaname sensed something come near him. It was a very faint presence but none the less, a presence. He was too tired to worry about anything. He must of have been dreaming when he felt a small kiss on his cheek. And the first person to pop into his head was _Zero_: the older, more stoic version and the younger, more adorable one.

He wanted to smile but he couldn't, fearing that it might just very well be that: _a dream_. Then everything went black and he could feel a random warmth surrounding his face. His eyes blinked open and focused to the desk near his bed in the corner. He lifted his head up, his messy brown hair falling to his face. He wondered if it was real. He **hoped** it was real.

Taking a small sniff in the air, he smelled the distinct smell of Zero. Within that small moment, he found himself smiling, happy that Zero cared about him yet worried about his wellbeing. He wondered if the young boy was around here.

Getting up and stretching, he moved out and found a black sweater to wear with some regular, blue jeans lying around. Normally, he wouldn't leave anything, much less his_ jeans_, lying around but this month has take a toll on the pureblood, even though he didn't appear like it. Combing his hair to the nearest thing to perfection, he walked out of his room. It was rather quiet down the hallway until he heard indistinct voices in the background.

Moving rather quickly toward the noises, he found himself standing in front of his own study room. Really now, Kaname was not in the mood for some spy or a stray vampire lurking in the shadows, trying to find out things that they didn't need to know. He turned the knob and found himself staring at Aidou and little Zero, hovering over a pile of books on top of his desk… in _his_ chair.

He was **utterly** confused.

"O-Oh! H-Hello Kaname-senpai!" Aidou greeted the pureblood nervously.

Kaname sighed.

"I-I guess I'll be gone then. Bye, Zero-chan!" Aidou quickly gave the boy a pinch on the cheek and hurried out before getting yelled at by Kaname.

Kaname stared the boy, slightly disappointed at how the boy just willing came into his private study room and that fact that he carelessly went from the Chairman's office to the Night Dorm without any assistant.

Speaking of which, he wondered how Cross just _willingly_ let the small boy go without worrying about someone seeing him.

"Sorry, father. I'll leave now."

He got up, walking toward the ladder leaning against the shelves filled with books. Kaname looked at him a bit sadly. He hadn't realize how much Zero cared for him in such a way and he hadn't realized just how **sensitive** he was. Sighing a bit, he walked over to the boy mid-way up the ladder, picker him up and placed him on the floor again.

"No, its okay. You can stay. I was just a bit _surprised_… that's all," He ruffled the silver locks as he reassured him.

Zero looked up and smiled brightly at the pureblood. Kaname could only smile back at him. _Really now, did he have to be this cute?_

"What were you reading, Zero?"

"I wanted to know what ..umm.. That word meant so I asked Aidou for the dictionary on top and I found out what it meant!" He seemed like he was smiling.

Kaname was going to later punish Aidou for getting the dictionary, correcting the boy in the beginning and for any other **future acts** that he might choose to do. He saw Zero climb up the ladder, get a blue-covered book then climb back down and rushed toward the big chair. Kaname walked over and hovered over the book. Just skimming the first few lines, he could tell it was _Hamlet_.

"Why are you reading Hamlet, Zero?"

"Because I wanna be as smart as daddy it! And if I'm smart… _daddy will love me more_,"

Kaname just stared at him. Zero looked over and quickly smile before looking back down and reading again. Kaname had no idea what to say. _No, that was_ incorrect. He knew exactly what to say but… those words that came out of the boy surprised him. _Love?_ He didn't have to be perfect. But Kaname wondered where Zero got the idea that he would love him more if he was smart.

_"You…"_

Zero looked up at his father. Those chocolate red eyes seemed to stare at Zero yet his eyes seem very distant. They were sad eyes that Zero saw.

"You don't have to be **perfect**…"

Kaname leaned over and gave a small kiss on the boy's head. Zero felt his checks turn slightly pink. He was surprised that his father didn't want him to be perfect. He felt arms wrap themselves around his small body. Then Zero realized that Kaname was slightly hugging him in a way and that he was just resting his face against his head. That was why he didn't turn his head to see the pureblood.

"Just… be yourself, Zero and I'll** love** you either way… _I promise_,"

Zero could feel a smile against his head and felt his heart thud against his ribcage. He felt so warm and happy. That's why Zero let Kaname hug him. That's why Zero smiled as he let out a small chuckle.

"I see.. Then.." Zero turned around and smiled quite sadly at the pureblood, "Father is too kind, sometimes."

Kaname couldn't quite register what emotion the boy held because he turned around just as quickly.

"Ne daddy? Did you sleep well?"

He was changing the topic and Kaname could see that. It was too obvious. Yet he let him. Kaname picked him and set him back down as soon as he was in the chair in his lap. Zero looked back and smiled warmly at the man.

"Do you still wanna read Hamlet, father?"

"Hmm not really."

Zero closed the book, reached over and got another book with the same blue cover yet smaller than the _Hamlet_ one. The white engraved letters spelled_ Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. Kaname looked curiously at the boy and the book. He never found this book in his small library before. He wondered where Zero got this book. But he decided to forget about it. He reached over and held the boy's hand as he flipped open the hard cover of the book.

"Hey Zero, can you read to me?" Kaname was still very sleepy but he just wanted to hear the boy's voice.

"Okay father." Zero smiled._ "Alice was beginning to get very tired…"_


	11. Sometimes

Boy oh boy! This came out really quick, huh?! Haha I'd like to thank the Pandora Hearts OST that I heard while typing the last chapter (including this one.) This chapter is really sad and the next chapter is going to be awesome! XD Haha let's hope I'll be able to post it before the day is over ;DD

* * *

After Aidou was silently scolded by his dorm leader, he had walked around to everyone's room and deliberately woke them up (for good reason though). The good reason that he thought, was the fact that young Zero was here.

Many of the vampires quickly got ready to meet the boy. It seems that Zero had made quite the impression on them all. All seven of them walked quietly down the hallway as they heard even breathing echo in their ears. Finally arriving to the pureblood's study room, they cracked opened it slightly.

They saw their beloved Kaname sleeping against Zero as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Normally, it was cute for a father to hold his son in his lap yet the atmosphere the vampire read was nowhere near the_ 'cute and warm'_ feeling that was supposedly surrounded them.

"_'Curiouser and curiouser!' cried Alice (she was so much surprised that for the moment she quite forgot how to speak in good English)_…"

Zero read as quiet as a whisper yet loud enough for the pureblood to hear, even in his sleep.

All seven vampires, even Seiren who stared at the young boy intently, noticed something very odd with him. Though the pureblood was smiling (perhaps because he could hear Zero's voice), they saw sadness drown those lavender eyes. What else they noticed was that at times, Zero would sometimes move his lips yet no sound would come out. And that his eyes would sometimes narrow a bit, as if he was thinking too hard or considering something that was beyond the book that he read or his father sleeping against him.

Zero stopped reading, or rather stopped moving his lips, and looked up. He saw eight eyes staring at him intently. He blinked before looking straight at them. His eyes were pleading to get someone in here and (_regrettably_) remove him from his father's arms. Something that Zero **now** believe he doesn't deserve.

Ruka saw the desperation in his eyes and bravely opened the door wide enough to make her walk inside the room. Zero looked up but made no comment or movement as Ruka came closer. As gently and silently as she could, she pulled on the arms and laid them on the chair's arm rests. She gently picked up the small boy and held him in a semi-bridal form.

She looked at the boy and saw him stare down at the pureblood. The soft smile that was once of his face had faded. He seemed to lean against the chair as he slept. Ruka looked back up to Zero and saw him looked away, staring whatever was behind her. Ruka walked towards the door and exited the room, with Seiren closing behind her. She gently put the boy down.

"Zero--"

"C-Can we go somewhere else? I don't want father to hear us…"

His bangs covered his eyes yet they all could tell there was something wrong with him. Rima took the boy's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"How about we go downstairs then? Is that alright, Zero?"

Normally a passive girl like Rima wouldn't push herself into a situation like this one. Yet, she found herself holding the young boy's hand as he squeezed back with the same pressure as everyone walked downstairs into the spacious living room. Zero took a comfortable seat next to his supposed aunt and leaned against her arm.

Then the silence drifted in. First becoming so _needed_ then lingering in the air awkwardly. Just like that, it was broken.

"What does Kaname hate me?"

Just like that, it came back so quickly. _So needlessly_. But Zero looked up when he noticed the tensed silence. His eyes seemed dulled yet he was far from crying so carelessly (a habit from before he was kiddified.) They were also surprised about the fact that Zero had called his 'beloved father' his real name.

"What are you talking about, Zero?! Of course Kaname-sama doesn't hate you!** He can't!**" Aidou replied as if it was a fact.

Zero narrowed his eyes, not believe that it was true.

"But he always seem so sad when he sees me and… I don't want him to be _sad_…"

He leaned back against his aunt and gripped the uniform tightly in his hand. His eyes were slightly lines with tears _daring_ to fall. Zero could feel his entire body shiver. But he wasn't cold. He could feel everyone stare at him. Within that moment, he started to cry. The tears caressed his cheeks, falling one by one on his cloak. He hid cowardly in his aunt's uniform.

He couldn't say that he was sorry for wetting her sleeve. In fact, he couldn't even fine his voice. Zero was just sad. He was so sad that it pained him enough to make him cry and regret asking that **horrid **question. In any case, Zero wanted to stop crying but he couldn't find it in himself to stop at all.

_"Zero?"_


	12. In Slience

Aww! This is a short yet cute little chapter! Haha I hope you like it though! It wasn't as awesome as I predicted it to be but it's close!

* * *

Zero looked up and saw Kaname standing a few feet away from him. Those chocolate red eyes were laced with sadness and concern. Quickly burying his face into his aunt's sleeve again, he shook his head feverishly as the tears continue to fall. He didn't want his father to see him crying, fearing that he might become even more sad. If he was given the choice to cry, he didn't want his father to see him.

But Zero _detests_ crying either way.

"Zero, what's wrong?" His voice sounded worried.

Kaname walked over, bent to his knees and placed a hand on his arm. His eyes looked down as he saw the tear stains that kept on coming and_ coming_. He heard the boy whimper against Rima as if he was trying to silence himself from crying. All the while, he shook his head, trying to convince the pureblood that he was okay. That he was _alright_. Kaname didn't like seeing this. His heart ached as it beat against his chest.

Zero wanted his father to still be asleep, to stop worrying about him. But he couldn't find strength to say it to him. He disliked making anyone, _especially his father_, sad or worry about him. He felt a large hand grasp his hands and carefully pried them away from his aunt's sleeve.

Zero had no choice but to look at his father. His cheeks were entirely wet from the oncoming tears. He fought back his tears enough to see a clear vision of his father. He was surprised to see a soft smile plastered on his face. And his eyes were obviously concerned with him yet held such a happy gaze.

Taking a handkerchief out, he softly wiped the boy's tears and cheeks. He was happy to see him finally look at him but the way those big, lavender eyes were looking at** him** like that scared him. **Kaname** was _scared._

"Now, can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked gently.

Zero nodded slightly, hesitating whether or not to tell him. He raised his arm and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall again with his sleeve. Then he looked down in his lap, not daring to look at his father again.

"I-I… I always make people sad. Every time someone looks at me here, they seem sad afterwards. A-And… I always make _daddy sad_," Zero chocked," _I-I don't wanna make daddy sad…"_

And so, the tears came back in a fury. Zero hadn't expected it to come back so quickly. His shoulders hunch as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears slip out through his closed eyes. His hands tighten as he squeezed the hem of his shirt. But there was one thing Zero would make sure of. Even he's crying, he won't look away from his father. Because he doesn't want to see that _sad smile_. He doesn't want his heart to hurt as much as it was _right now_.

Kaname looked completely shocked. His pupils dilated at he stared at Zero cry again. But, he wasn't moving away from him or reaching Rima's wet sleeve and hiding away from him. Still, Kaname felt utterly sad that he was the source of these tears. He stood up, reached out and gently cupped the boy's head before embracing him. He buried his head against the gray locks. His heart pounded loudly and _painfully_.

Zero shot his eyes open and stared at the black sweater, brown curls and the people in the background. By then, he had stopped crying with only a few tears sliding down. They stayed like this for what seemed to be eternity.

"I have every right to be sad"

"Huh?" Zero was confused.

"You're crying because of_ me_. Of course I'd be sad, Zero," Kaname chuckled.

He regrettably released him and ruffled his hair. Zero blushed as he looked at his father. He saw a smile on his face . Kaname leaned in and gave Zero a small kiss on his forehead. He cupped the boy's face and stared at him. Zero looked up, the light pink darkening a bit.

"That's why, don't cry Zero,"

It only took a moment to realize that even though his father always seemed sad around him, he would always **love **him. Zero looked at him hesitantly before smiling. He bumped his forehead against the pureblood's surprise. He closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against his father's forehead.

"Father is too kind _sometimes…"_


	13. Reality?

**Umm, I'm sorry? -_a chair is thrown-_ Yeah, nevermind. Apparently that's not goona work -.- Umm so anyway, I think this chapter is sweet and sad (: And... I hope you like it~**

* * *

Zero poked his tiny head through the doorway. It has been already four days since the day he started crying in front of his father. It was something that he regretted yet it was also something that his father had forgiven him. It seems the vampires that knew of Zero's presence and company have grown accustomed to him coming and going as he pleased. Often times, they would leave small gifts out or sometimes stay up just to see the small, cute boy.

Zero looked and saw a vase full of flowers on the small table in the middle of the room. He walked up to the vase and found a small note lying next to it. He picked up the white slip. After carefully reading it, he realized it was from Ruka. Zero narrowed his eyes but couldn't help but to smile. He always known Ruka loved his father but it sadden him how his father never acknowledged her feelings.

Zero picked up the vase before folding the slip and placing it in his pocket. He went up stairs until he stopped in front of his father's door. Turning the knob slowly, he pushing the door and saw his father sleeping regularly. Zero stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and walked toward the brown desk in the corner. He quietly placed the vase full of flowers on top of the desk. Then suddenly he felt fingers tickling his ribcage.

_"Gotcha~"_ Kaname yelled as he tickled Zero.

Zero started laughing as he attempted to push his father off. Kaname laughed but continued to tickle him until he felt that Zero was out of breath. Zero laughed even after Kaname had stopped tickling him. He brought his hand up and pushing his father's forehead as they sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're going to get sick one day," Zero explained, "Then I have to take care of you_ again_,"

Kaname laughed, "Is that so? Well then, isn't your fault because you keep on coming here?"

Kaname reached down and softly pinched his cheeks, receiving a whine from the small boy. He chuckled before letting go as Zero rubbed his cheek. Zero never liked to be pinched in anyway, just like he disliked tickling but he didn't mind if it was Kaname that was tickling him. Zero smiled back at him, reaching up to ruffle his hair. Kaname bent down to let him.

"Did you pick those flowers, Zero?" Kaname asked carefully.

"No, Ruka did. It's for you," He smiled.

Zero backed away, looking away from his father for a moment. He wasn't mad at him, just thinking deeply. Kaname gazed at the boy. If he wasn't swinging his legs against the bed, he would've looked exactly like his older version, the Zero that everyone knew and hated. His lips formed a small frown.

* * *

By the time it was nighttime, everyone in the Night Dorm got ready for school as Zero sat on the couch. He was play-fighting with Aidou, stating that he loved Kaname more. Though Zero could obviously see that Aidou was being quite serious (seeing the angered expressions coming from the other vampire) he giggled and shooed him away as if he was a jest. Aidou looked down and pouted, seeing as he lost the battle.

"Time to go._ Zero?_" Kaname looked over to Zero and saw him smile.

"Bye father!" Zero waved at his father as he exited the building.

But as soon as he had left, Zero's bright smile disappeared quickly. He had a thin line on his lips as his eyes narrowed down. He waited for what seemed like hours until he finally stood up. But the minute he stood up, his nose cringed in disgust and his stomach churned with a feeling he was unknown to. He held his stomach in one hand as he opened the door leading to the outside.

And he ran. He ran because the smell inside had somehow gotten to him. He ran because he felt like throwing up. He ran because… _he felt like killing his father._

The tears stung on his eyes as he ran as far from the dorm as possible. He wouldn't go to his uncle, not yet anyway. But somehow, he stopped dead in front of his uncle's house. His heart pounded against his chest as he stared up to the great house. He remembered the feeling back then when he was at the dorm. He felt angry, sad and wanted to kill something, _someone_. His hand automatically tightened.

"It's just my imagination," Zero said softly to himself.

And he thought, by tomorrow, _everything _will be fine.

* * *

"Hey, Zero? Zero?"

Zero opened his eyes, focusing on a picture of Takuma. Zero blinked his eyes before he shot out of the bed. He shook his head around, staring at the people in the room, his eye absently catching Kaname's eye. He looked back at his blanket.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're in the Chairman's house. We found you passed out in front of his door,"

Zero looked up, seeing everyone's worried expression. His eye twitched and he felt his nose slightly burn but it wasn't strong. He stared at the window, seeing dark clouds instead of the usual sun or moon.

"How long did I sleep?"

"You slept for almost the entire day," Kaname replied, stepping near Zero.

Ichijou looked at Kaname quietly before stepping away from Zero. Kaname sat by Zero with his hand tangled in the boy's hair. Zero felt his eye twitch and his nose slightly burn. He really hoped Kaname didn't see or notice anything unusual.

Kaname looked at him again. "Zero are you--?"

Zero wrapped shaking,_ fearing,_ arms around Kaname. He was sobbing now as he broke in front of everyone around. It was because that instinct came back in a fury, pushing Zero to try and kill his_ father_… out of everyone in this room. His nose burned with disgust yet his arms tightened even more. His hands were in between from clawing him to death to hugging him as closely as possible. And Zero most definitely did** not** like this feeling of hatred in his blood. So he broke down and hid his face from his father, fearing he might see the look of hatred in his eyes.

Kaname was shocked beyond shocked. Zero's sobs became louder and louder as he hugged the male. Kaname saw him visible tremble and even if no one noticed, his atmosphere was changing. Zero kept changing from _wanting to kill_ to _wanting to stay_. And Kaname wondered if he was trying to push back those dreadful feelings of hate and anguish.

Arms wrapped protecting around the boy, he laid his chin on top of Zero's head. His lips spilled gentle and kind words to him. "It's alright Zero, don't cry. _Please don't…"_

Kaname was glad that he was whispering these words to him and he was also glad that everyone had left the room already. Because his voice was shaking slightly too. Zero noticed it though and he found all feelings of hate instantly gone.

"Sorry, I-I… I'm fine, father. I-I just had a _s-scary nightmare_…" Zero wondered if his father was crying.


	14. Wandering Eyes

_Sorry for the long wait. If anyone noticed, I've been changing my writing layout (I guess) and how I write. I really enjoy this fic, well enough to feel like its going in a good direction~ Albiet, it is quite short but in any case, I hope you like it (;_

* * *

The dark clouds outside were rain clouds. Kaname and the rest of the group left for school even though it just started drizzling a while ago. Yuki and the Chairman left and Yagari was downstairs, cooking dinner or at least something edible for Zero. Yagari told him that in an hour, he should come downstairs to eat. Zero reluctantly agreed.

The rain decorated the windows outside. That sense of hatred in his blood was calmed as he heard the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the window. The Chairman said that Zero could go back and visit Kaname if he was a good boy (a.k.a. eat his dinner and go to sleep properly). Of course, Zero played with the man and bluntly said no but the Chairman could tell he was just kidding.

He sighed deeply before right-clicking the small box in the middle of the computer. He typed in the password (which wasn't that hard; it was 'Zero and Yuki') and the computer logged him in. Zero wanted to learn more of… something. Because he knew something was wrong and he wondered if it was on the computer.

He was able to find a folder that was label "Classroom Set" and double-clicked on it. An entire list of all the students, both vampires and human alike appear before him. He smiled a bit. _Maybe,_ he thought, _he could learn something._ In a space, he typed in his full name. A picture popped out but it wasn't him. Or at least, it wasn't what Zero expected.

It was a picture of him, yes in a way, but it was much older. The Zero in the picture had a more defined chin and sharper eyes. In fact, he looked like he was mad when the Chairman took the picture. The side information said that this Zero Kiryu was exactly 17 years old. Zero scrunched his brows and scrolled down, reading more. His eyes caught something quite interesting. In a small, white box, the words "vampire-hunter" was highlighted in blue color.

For the longest time, he glared at the screen. Zero didn't feel like a vampire and he didn't think he had fangs like those that are vampire. Before he could research any more, he could hear footsteps come up the stairs… _from the bottom of the stairs_. Quickly, he closed out of the folders and quickly went to the Games' folder and started to play Bejeweled.

The Chairman and Yagari came up and instantly stopped Zero with a wide grin on his face. Zero peeked behind and waved at them.

"Sorry, I was bored so I went on. Is that okay?"

Yagari stepped closer while the Chairman went to get his camera.

"What are you playing there, Zero?"

"Bejeweled! I found it on daddy's laptop so I wondered if I could find it on uncle's computer~" Zero replied. "I can get off if you want."

"No!"

The chairman quickly held out his camera and took a snapshot of Zero. Zero blinked at the flash, staring blankly at the man hugging his camera. He mumbled something about cute and adorable as he twirled in his little dance. Zero nervously laughed but otherwise logged off and moved away from the chair.

"Does that mean I can go visit father tomorrow?" Zero looked up, eyes wide as a puppy.

The chairman stared back, his mouth twitching at the cute little image. As for Yagari, he just stared in whole-hearted disappointment. His cute little apprentice was using all his "cuteness" to convince the eccentric man. The only thing that was even more disappointing was that the so-called famous hunter fell for the boy's charm.

* * *

Zero quickly thanked his uncle and ran out and towards his room. He had a good feeling that even if he didn't use his puppy face, he could always sneak out. Besides, he needed to know more about himself. Yet he lingered on the idea. Zero wondered, _did he really want to know_?

As Zero slipped in his bed, he stared at the ceiling and wondered. He wondered if his father would still love him… even if he finds out the truth.

* * *

The next day came just as quickly as the dreams disappeared. Luckily, the weather outside was beautiful and as soon as he finished his breakfast, he quickly put on his cloak and ran towards the dorms. When he opened the doors, he was surprised to find Seiren, waiting for me.

Zero stood there for the longest time before addressing her.

"Did father send you to wait for me?" Seiren just nodded.

Zero grinned and reached over and grabbed her hand. He motioned her to shush as he ran upstairs and into Kaname's private study. He asked her if she could find some paper so that they could draw together. Though Seiren looked reluctant, she found herself looking through drawers and helping Zero color in pictures and draw.


End file.
